Don't Leave, Don't Go
by Zumlover
Summary: When Izzy runs away from home, she never expected to meet a certain prince of Stormhold. He takes her with him on his journey to find the necklace and kill his brothers. At first she hates him, but will she eventually fall in love with him?
1. Chapter 1

I breathed in the smells of the market, which was probably my favourite place ever! Only once every 9 I could cross that stupid wall, that prohibited me from going on much wanted adventures. It was frustrating really. I never felt comfortable with the boring people from Wall, but I almost felt at home on this oddly comforting market.

It was the third time I was here, the first time I was only four, and now, 18 years later, I was 22 (obviously, do the math). This time, I went together with my older brother Micha, but he was only here for the girls, or rather one girl, Victoria Forester, the stupid blond who had picked on me for as long as I can remember.

All the women from Wall were wearing fancy dresses and all the men looked ridiculous in their expensive suits. I never quite understood their way of dressing for this occasion, it was a market, not a ball. But because of my mother, I found myself wearing a plain red dress, the only dress she has succeeded at talking me into. She keeps insisting that it is important to wear those damned dresses, because according to her, I should be looking for a husband and you apparently can't do that wearing pants... I don't understand this world...

I am happily making my way past all the small market stands, when I see Victoria approaching me, o crap... I absolutely loath her guts. I make a sidewards dash to hide behind a very pudgy lady, but I'm already too late.

"Izzy! Izyy?" she yells. "Isédrea! Wait for me! I know you saw me!"

I cringe but turn around with a fake smile plastered on my face. "Vicky! Sorry, I didn't see you, how are you?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Oh, well, so am I, thanks for asking" I say rolling my eyes. She looks at my dress, and evil smirk forming on her lips.

"What an interesting dress you are wearing" she says laughing. "You wanna find a husband in that?" she says, raising her eyebrows and sharing a knowing glance with a woman who passes by. I look at her dress return and force a smile on my lips

"Well at least my boobs aren't almost hanging out of my dress, my dearest Vicky, But I'm sure you get loads of attention from the guys here." Victoria narrows her eyes and looks at me in those hideous eyes of yours." I narrow my eyes and raise my hand to slap her, that was a low blow. I am well aware my eyes are not normal, with one being light blue and the other almost black, I had people cringe at them more than once. Someon grabs my arm from behind me.

"O, come on Izzy, I'm sure she didn't mean it like that, right Victoria? It was merely a jest" It was my foolish brother Micha. I give him my best deathglare, but he doesn't even notice, he is too infatuated with Victoria.

Victoria shakes her head and blinkes innocently at my brother and me. "Of course not, Michaël, why would I?" Micha smiles at her and then turns to me. I feel Victoria's glare when my brother is not watching her.

"You need to stop overreacting like that, Izzy, she was just making small talk with you." he gives me a dissaproving look.

"But..." I start, but Micha cuts me off immediately.

"If you don't stop, I'll have to tell Mum and Dad, and you know how much that upsets them. I shiver involuntarily before balling my hands into fists with anger

"O, you know what? Do as you'd like! Screw you Micha, screw the both of you!" I yell. I turn and run to the forest at the far end of the market. I hear my brother yell not to go there, that it is unsafe, but fueled by anger, I quicken my pace and dive deeper into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

I run and run until I get my leg stuck in a hunting net, which hoists me upside down. I groan in annoyance once I have gathered my wits again and unsuccessfully try to get myself down again. I clear my throat and start yelling.

"HELP! ANYONE? GET ME DOWN! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! HEEE!" I scream until I hear some horses approaching. I try to push my dress up to cover my underwear as good as I can and try to keep a neutral face.

"I'M HERE!" I yell again.

Five horses, four small grey ones, with soldiers holding spears on top, and a big black stallion with a dangerous looking man dressed in black from his hat to his boots. They laugh when they see me dangling from the rope, face flushed from all the blood that has rushed to my head in combination with embarrassment.

"It's not funny! Get me down!" The man in black orders one of the guards to do so with a smirk. The guard comes forward and cuts the rope just above my foot. I fall to the ground in a heap of limbs and skirts. I sit up with a huff and look up at the guard.

"Asshole" I hiss. He only laughs and pulls me up by my hair, dragging me to the man in black. The man looks at me, still on top of his horse. His face a combination of anger and boredom.

"Who are you?" he asks, his voice low and gruff. I pull myself lose from the guard before answering.

"Izzy" I say angrily dusting down my skirts.

"How did you get in there?" he asks pointing at the remains of the rope.

"I stepped in it, how else do people get in there?" I hiss back. The guard, who is still standing next to me, hits me across the face with quite a bit of force.

"Don't talk to Prince Septimus like that, you whore!" he tells me. I turn to the prince and give him a smile.

"A prince? Just an asshole with a big ego if you ask me!" I say sweetly, looking the prince right in the eye. His eyes narrow and his back goes rigid. He gets of his horse and walks toward me with big steps. He grabs my troat with one hand and pulls me closer, towering over me.

"Be carefull, you foolish girl., I can hurt you more than you could ever hurt me."

"Try me." I reply. I wasn't scared, not even a little. It wouldn't be the first time someone hit me. I wasn't the most obedient daughter and that angered my parents often, to the point where they tended to hit me for every misstep I took. Septimus squeezes my neck harder and turn my right arm on my back. When I didnt even blink, he grabs a fistful of my hair and pulls me to the ground. He hits me on my nose and I know I am bleeding, because I can feel it rushing down my face. It is becoming painful now, but I don't want him to notice so I keep my eyes cast downward. He orders two guards to bind my arms and legs and they put me over the back of the stallion. Septimus steps up behind me and looks down.

"I told you." is the only thing he says before he takes the reins. Then all of the sudden the horse starts moving and I would have fallen off, had I not grabbed Septimus' leg. He glaress down at me again.

"You can't even lie there yourself?"

"Try yourself before judging me" I answer and I let go of his leg with a huf. He just sighs and doesn't say anything anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

The remaining part of the day Septimus doesn't talk to me anymore. When it start to get dark, he orders the guards to put up the tents and he himself gets of the horse, leaving me on my own to try and get off it without possibly breaking all the bones in my body..

"You can try this yourself." he says and walks away. Hanging over a horse with your arms and legs bound isn't an easy position to gracefully get down a horse. So I didn't succeed being graceful, but instead fell face first on the ground. Everyone laughs again and I try to sit up but don't succeed. I only succeed in getting myself tangled even more. A part of the rope is now stuck around my neck, making it difficult to breath. Septimus comes to me and kneels at my head. I see a dagger in his hand and try to move away with a strangled cry.

"Lay still!" he hisses, turning me over so I'm lying on my back. He puts the dagger against my neck. I close my eyes and hold my breath, waiting for what I expect to come. But instead of killing me and cutting my neck in half, Septimus cuts the ropes around my neck. I open my eyes in suprise. Septimus rolles his eyes at me

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have used a far more painful way than slicing your troat." he says gruffly. With that said, he cuts the last rope around my leg. He pulls me up holding my upper arm and pushes me to a tree. He orders me to sit down and binds me securely to the tree.

"Goodnight." he says smirking evily "Scream when somthing attacks you, or don't I prefer to sleep."

He goes into one of the tents and the guards go into the other, leaving me all on my own, and cold, and very, very angry. I shift and try to get as comfy as possible. I sigh

"It could always be worse." I mumble to myself "It could, for example, be raining." and that exact moment, it (of course) starts to rain. First only a few drops, but that quickily changes into something more serious. The raindrops are huge and cold. I could hear the lightning and see the thunder.. err.. other way around... From the trunk of the tree, cold water drips into my neck.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" I scream to no one in perticular. No one would probably have heard me anyways. I try to get loose, but the knots are to complicated and my hands cold and slippery.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! WHAT'S NEXT? SOMEONE WILL COME AND KILL ME?! FINE, BUT LET HIM KILL THAT IDIOT OF A PRINCE AS WELL!" Then I see a shadow coming closer.

"I WASN'T SERIOUS ABOUT THE ROBBER!" I quickly yell and I try to get loose once more. Then I realize who the shadow belongs to, Septimus, the arrogant bastard of a prince.

"GREAT THANKS, THIS IS EVEN WORSE THAN GETTING KILLED! " I scream at the sky. Septimus kneels beside me and cuts the ropes once again.

"I don't want to travel with someone who has a cold, that's really annoying."

"I'm already wet, you should have come earlier." Septimus sighs, clearly very much annoyes with me, pulls me up and pushes me in the direction of the tent. The second he's not holding me, I run. I run as fast as I can until I'm exhausted (which didn't take very long) But the moment I stop, I feel a sword against my neck, and of course it is Septimus. (yeah!) He turns me around and lifts me over his shoulder. I scream and hit him on his back.

"Put me down you idiot!"

"Fine!" He says and trows me on the ground. He kneels next to me and turns my face so I'm looking at him. It's still raining and we're both soaking wet. He looks at me and seems surprised

"Your eyes!"

"Yes I know, they're hideous, ugly and no one will like me." I see, rolling said eyes in annoyance. I try to turn my head away but Septimus grip is tight and he doesn't let me

"They're not hideous, they are quite.. beautiful.."

"Are you trying to give me a compliment?"

he groans in annoyance "Why don't I just leave you behind? It would be so much easier."

"Please do"

He smirks "You just ruined it, if I left you here, it would be like giving you a favor. So you'll be going with me from now on."

he says and he puts me over his shoulder again. I hit him, but this time, he doesn't react

**HEEEELOOO! So this is my second Stardust fic, It's a little less serious than the other one, but I hope you guys like it!**

**xx Zumlover**


	4. Chapter 4

When we get inside the tent, it's like we went swimming, we're that wet. Septimus gets changed into a dry pair of trousers and a black shirt. He is about to go to sleep when he sees me trembling in a corner. He sighs, pinches the bridge of his nose and after a moment of contemplation, takes of his shirt again and throws it to me.

"Like I said, I don't want someone riding with me who has a cold." I blush and murmur a thank you. I'm about to get changed when I realize that Septimus is still there. I look in his direction and see that he has his back turned to me. He is an asshole, but apparently not a pervert. I can't help but notice that he is quite muscular, more so than I thought. I quickly put the thought out of my mind. I can't find him attractive, he basically kidnapped me.

I put on the shirt. It smells like herbs, expensive perfume and sweat. Most importantly: it's warm. I put the thin blanket I got over me and try to get some sleep.

The next morning, or still night because the sun isn't up yet (another reason to hate Septimus, who the hell wakes people up at 5 in the morning?) I am woken by someone kicking my arm. I slowly open one eye and look up. Septimus kicks me a last time.

"Get up Sunshine, time to go" he says without even the slightest smile, guess he is not really a morning person.

"Put this on." he says pointing at some clothes lying on my feet.

"It's an uniform from one of the smaller guards." I open my other eye as well and sit up.

"Thanks, I guess.. Wait, if this is the uniform from one of the guards, what is he wearing? I would feel really uncomfortable if one of the guards is naked and.."

"Stop! Have you ever heard of a SPARE uniform?"

"Aah, I see, wait.. Where is my dress?!" I say looking around.

"I trew it away. If you wear the uniform, no one will notice you." I nodd

"Ehh, do you have something like a bandage or something?"

"Why?"

"Have you ever seen a guard with boobs?" He sighns

"I'll have a look."

"For guards with boobs?"

"No! Of course not, I meant for the bandage." I blush, embarrassed. After five minutes he throws the bandage inside the tent and I can get changed.

**I know it isnt the best chapter, but this is all I had time for today! Next chapter will be better, I promise!**

**Zumlover**


	5. Chapter 5

When I walk out of the tent, I'm politely greeted by Septimus, well if you consider a harsh "Put your hair in that hat, nów!" then I can congratulate him for being Mr. Polite himself. I sigh and roll my eyes, but do as I am told. When I'm done, Seppie gives me the rains of a small brown mare with big eyes. I get up and pet the horse's neck. I feel like an idiot because my clothes and shoes are way too big, even if they belonged to the smallest guard, guess I'm just a midget.

"Izzy, stay close and don't try to wander off." Mr. Polite tells me. As answer I give him my best death stare.

During the long ride, Septimus doesn't talk a lot, but he does decide to ask me a question. Maybe that's my fault, he must have been bored or something because, he asked me if Izzy is short for Isabelle.

"No," I answered, "It is short for Isédrea... Septimus, is that short for idiot?" I grinned sweetly. he snorted and told me that idiot was shorter than Septimus.

"Well, than it's definitely short for asshole." To my surprise, Septimus had actually smiled at that

"Asshole is also shorter, Izzy." I had only growled in return. Never try to annoy someone with a long name.

In the evening we stop and the guards make a big fire. I sit and watch because I have nothing else to do. Septimus is talking to some old guy on the beach so I can't annoy him. The guards introduce themselves to me, but I have quite a bad memory. I think there names are James, Eric, Daniël and Dave... or Frank, Joseph, Nathaniël and Dave... Well at least I'm pretty sure the small one that gave me his spare uniform is called Dave, that's one out of four, pretty good, right?

Still bored, I decide to check what Septimus is doing, and maybe annoy him when I feel like it. I go to the beach and hide behind a small bush because Seppie might have told me to stay away. I can't hear what they're saying, but I can see Septimus wants to know something. Everytime Septimus seems to ask the man something, the man trows his runes into the air and Septimus asks another question. After more or less three times (I wasn't counting) Septimus points up. The man throws the stones higher and only then, Septimus asks his question. The stones come down, the man and Seppie look at them and then Seppie stabs the man. Wait, what?! I let out a scream and cover my mouth with my hand quickly. Septimus turns in my direction. Please don't let him see me... I'm a tree, or a bush or a rabbit for all it matters. Too late, he saw me. I try to look as innocent as I can when Septimus comes stalking towards me. I stand up and smile at him

"Hi Septimus, long time no see!"

"I told you to stay away Isédrea!" He says grabbing my arm, stopping me from trying to casualy walk back to the camp.

"I was bored?"

"You were bored... Izzy, god, you're impossible! I TOLD you to stay away, I had a reason for that!"

"Yeah, you killed that man!"

"Calm down!"

"Says who? You are the one with clear anger issues, if you just killed that man!"

"I do not have anger issues!"

"Than you're a monster!" We both become quiet and he lets go of my arm. He looks at me, his face blank, but his eyes sad.

"You're right, maybe I am a monster."

**SORRY! I didn't really know how to continue, hope that this is okay... promise to update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

After calling Septimus a monster I ran off, leaving him alone at the beach. I walked t through the forest aimlessly for what seems like hours, before deciding to go back to the camp again. I was kinda sorry for calling Septimus a monster when he really wasn't. If he would have been one, I suppose he would have killed me already.

After walking for another hour, I realized I was lost, as in completely going in the wrong direction, seeing the same tree twenty times in only half an hour.. It was dark, had started raining again and I didn't have the singelest clue where I was. I sat down under a tree and hugged my legs, trying to keep as warm as possible. I regretted the whole running away from home thing now, now that I was alone (without anyone to annoy). I wished I had never been stupid enough to run into the forest, while I knew it was dangerous and a stupid idea.

It was positively storming now and I had lost feeling in my limbs quite some time ago when, while I was aimlessly trying to trow my arms up and around, I could hear horses and some yelling in the distance. When they came closer I realized that they were calling for me and that they were a couple of the guards. I yelled back as good as I still could and within seconds I was greeted by, indeed, Dave and to other guards whose names I still couldn't seem to remember. Dave hauled me on to his horse, wrapped a thick cloak around me and off we went. It had started to rain even more and everyone was completely soaked. The camp was closer than I thought it had been, only like 3 minutes with the horses.

Dave told me that when Septimus came back from the beach, he had directly gone into his tent after ordering the guards to search for me. I thought that was kind of odd, I haven't been exactly friendly to him, and I had thought he would have been happy to get rid of me... When we arrived at the camp, Dave ordered me to go inside the tent directly, so I couldn't get more wet. I hesitated since I knew that Septimus would be inside there as well.

I quietly went inside. Septimus was lying on the make shift bed, facing away from me, breathing calmly, probably asleep. I got rid of my wet jacket and boots and pulled a thin blanket around me. I silently walked to Septimus and lightly touch his shoulder with my fingertips.

"Thank you, you're not a monster, I was wrong, I'm so sorry." I whispered, blushing slightly.

Septimus tensed slightly but didn't wake up. I truned around and sat down in a corner, preparing for a short night of sleep.

**(A/N) I'm so, soooo sorry guys that it took this long, I know this is a crap chapter, but please forgive me!**

**I'll promise to update as soon as I can!**

**Thank you for all the great comments and stuff like that, I appreciate it!**

**Xx Your bad writer,**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE (POSITIVE NEWS)

***THIS IS ONLY AN AUTHORS NOTE BUT I PROMISE NEW STUFF IS COMING!***

Dear awesome readers,

I know I have been neglecting both my stories, but that will change!

I hereby promise that during this week or the next , (let's say ultimately the 10th of March 2016) I will update both my Stardust fanfics!

I am so so sorry that it took me a year or so, but I kinda didn't know how to continue either of them. (Since it isn't smart to start writing a story without a plan, trust me kids, I know :p) but I think I have found the correct way now!

Please continue to comment and to send me messages as these really help me to commit to my writing and to get inspired.

ALSO: if there is anything specific you would love to have featured in the story, PM me, and who knows what will happen. :p

I do hope you will enjoy the new material. ;)

Thanks,

Zumlover

P.S. sorry to everyone who thought this was an update and got dissapointed :0


	8. Chapter 7

**I drowsily open my eyes and shrug some heavy furs away from me. I frown at them, not remembering were I got them from. I sit up and go outside the tent. The sun is already high in the sky and the small camp is already half gone, the tent of the guards already packed on the backs of the patient horses. I rub my eyes and yawn. **

**"****Morning Sleepyhead." I turn around and see Dave behind me, fastening some ropes around a piece of the tent. I smile at him. **

**"****Morning." I say, looking around. I can recognize most of the guards, but I can't find Septimus anywhere.**

**"****He is already gone, the Prince, I mean." Dave tells me while he hoists the heavy package over his back. **

**"****Whereto?" I say frowning. Dave shrugs.**

**"****Wanted to check the best road back to the castle, see if it was still manageable with all the rain from the last few days, he is supposed to be back soon, and then we'll probably leave immediately, so get your lazy ass ready." I huff and frown at him, but he grins.**

**"****Just kidding, why don't you just sit down somewhere and try to wake up a bit more, eat some breakfast and such, we'll handle this." I give him a nod and wander of to the far end of the camp, patiently awaiting a sign of departure.**

**Things are chaotic for a while when Septimus comes back, flanked by only one guard. The guards move even faster than before and before I can say Seppiedoodle, we're already off and riding.**

**The small road has become slippery and muddy because of the rain, and the horses have difficulties trudging through it, but besides that, our journey is relatively simple (Seppie not even giving me a glance once) until we reach the river. **

**The riverbanks have flooded with excess water and the current seems to be stronger than any river I had seen before (but then again, I only had seen barely a handful of other rivers). The guards ride up and down the stream, but can't find a place that's easier to cross. Septimus decides to cross it her, and hope for the best. That doesn't sound too promising. **

**Two of the best swimmers go first with the horses. They water doesn't reach too far from their shoulders, but they move slowly to sustain a grip on the slippery river floor. They stretch a rope from one side to another to make the crossing easier for us remainders. I go last, just behind Septimus. The water is freezing cold and it makes my clothes and boots extremely heavy.. I hold on tightly to the rope, my knuckles turning white. **

**"****If you had told me we would go for such a refreshing dive, I would have brought more appropriate clothing." I yell over the crashing and bubbling of the water. They ignore me, rude.**

**Because of my distraction, I manage to lose my footing and slip. With a small yelp of surprise, I'm completely pulled under water. I try to swim up or stand up, but swimming isn't one of my strong points, especially not wearing this many layers of clothing.**

**I can see a figure moving closer to me, but I can't make out what it is. A hand reaches for me and I reach back. I manage to get a hold of it, but at the same time, I hit a big rock with my back and shoulders and all the remaining air in my body is forced out. I panic and kick and wave around helplessly, but my right arm and shoulder are throbbing and quite useless. Luckily for me, the hand is insistent and it pulls me up with it. **

**I gasp for air when I reach the surface, coughing up water, I feel lightheaded and confused. I almost go down again, but an arm is securely wrapped around my waist and pulls me to the river bank. Guards are already there to help us, but the arm doesn't leave me until I'm safely on dry ground again. I turn to see Septimus step out of the water himself, wet and looking furious. **

**"****Are you really that insistent on being a lunatic and a fool, woman?!" He hisses. I wave my hand at him in a vague gesture.**

**"****When I have the chance, yes" I cough harshly. Septimus reaches to take my shoulder but I flinche away**

**"****Easy with the merchandise, mister prince." I winch when I move it too much. Looking down, I can see that the angle is wrong. I start to feel nauseous but pull the fabric of my shirt away anyway. The skin is already blue, red, and blotchy. Septimus reaches for me again and I turn away sharply. As sharp as my turn was, it wasn't as sharp as the pain that went through my body. Everything turned black.**

**Hiyaa,**

**As promised a new chapter, hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Xx Zumlover**


End file.
